Haseo Inaris tale
by renamonreborn
Summary: as i stood on the edge of the cliff looking at the chioces i have to make; being eaten by hellhounds or falling over a 300ft cliff,this is my tale. I am Haseo Inari and i am the son of an olympian god. i suck at summeries OCxThalia
1. a choice and the begining

Wow, my first entry on the site. I have been working on a different series but this one just came to me while I was writing it. I have a new poll up for people to choose the pairing in my digimon story that is coming soon. Review please.

I was being chased by a pack of flaming dogs. As I reached the cliff, I looked down to see the sharp ocean rocks 300ft below me. I screamed to the heavens, "Why do the gods hate me so much?" With the dogs closing in on me, I took one final look over the cliff before I crossed my arms and fell backwards to my awaiting death below. But maybe I should tell you my history and how I ended up falling to my death. My name is Haseo Inari and I am the son of an Olympian god.

"Haseo, are you up yet? You don't want to be late for your last day of school, do you?" my mother called up to me. As I got up from by bed and noticed I was still wearing what I wore to school yesterday; which was a slipknot shirt and jeans. "Damn. I need to stop falling asleep while doing my homework. I look like crap," I said as I quickly changed into clean clothes. When I opened my door I was attacked by my favorite pet, a red fox I adopted 3 years ago. "Rena, get off of me. I need to eat and get to school." Rena jumped off of me and climbed on to my bed and quickly fell asleep. "I can't wait to be out of school. I'm tired of having too much homework. I blame the Dyslexia and ADHD," I said as I got to the table. "Well, it's almost over and you will be free from homework for a few months," mom said as she finished fixing my favorite breakfast food; crispy bacon with eggs. "What do you want to do for your 13th birthday tomorrow?" "I was going to go play paintball with Atoli and the guys," I told mom as I finished getting dishes for our food. "So you're playing paintball with your new girlfriend and you best friends? Well bring them over after your done so I can meet Atoli and you guys can eat cake and relax till your cousin Thalia gets here to take you to your birthday supper with her like you do every year." "Ok mom. Just don't embarrass me," I said. "I won't make any promises," she said giggling. "Crap. I'm running late again. See you later mom," I said while grabbing my skateboard and running out the door.

When I got to school I found Atoli waiting by my locker, "How dos it feel to be thirteen tomorrow?" "It feels the same as every other day Atoli," I said before grabbing her and giving her a kiss. "Mr. Inari. How many times have I told you to leave that bloody board of yours at home," said Mrs. Debower the schools new principal in her British accent. "I was running late today and my moms' car is still in the shop. It's my only way to get here in time for the first bell Mrs. Debower. I'll leave it in my locker." I said as Atoli walked away, not wanting to get in trouble on the last day of school. "Don't get snippy with me. It may be the last day of school but that won't stop me from giving you detention. Now get to class before you're tardy again." Mrs. Debower said before walking away to her office down the hall.

The day pretty much went the same; teachers yelling at him because he didn't finish his homework, having to eat what appeared to be a hotdog but was green and pink looking, and trying to avoid the schools bully. But as it turned out he couldn't avoid the bully for very long. "Hey Haseo, still dying your hair white I see. Well let's put some color in it to make it look normal," Bobby Debower said while grabbing a bucket of red paint from his locker. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. What if your mother sees the mess you made?" I asked while trying to back away. "I'll just blame you and she will believe me like always." Right before he threw the paint at me there was a loud roar coming from outside. We rushed to the window and saw the biggest dog I had ever seen. Riding on the back of the dog was a large man with only one eye and what looked like a tattered kilt. "Come out Inari and these kids will not be harmed." The rider screamed in a deep booming voice. When I heard the creature say my last name, I started running out of the school to fight it. "Who are you and how do you know me?" "Finally, I have been looking for you Haseo. Now come with me and no one will get hurt," he said as he held up Atoli. "Put her down now or you will pay." "What are you going to do about it?" It was then that I decided to look down as my hands started glowing and turned into razor sharp claws. "What the hell?" The monster then threw Atoli into the bushes and charged at me, so I did the only thing I could think of; I slashed at him when he was close enough and ripped him to shreds. As he lied there dying on the ground he said," you may have gotten lucky but your mother wasn't." As soon as he said that, my hands turned back to normal and I ran home after I grabbed my board.

When I got home, tears started welling in my eyes as I saw my mother pinned to the living room wall by a sword in her stomach. I quickly ran over to help her down when Rena ran up to me and started whining. When I got my mom on the ground she woke up and started crying. "I failed to protect you from them. Haseo promise me that you will take Rena and go find Thalia. She will make sure you reach Camp half-blood safely." "Why did that monster attack you?" I asked trying to hold back tears. "It's about your father," she said with a look of pain in her eyes. "What about him he died years ago and what is with my hands turning into claws when I fought that monster?" I said beginning to yell.

"Haseo I need to tell you the truth about your father before I die. Your father didn't die in the war, he is a god of Olympus," my mother struggled to say as she kept bleeding. "What did you say?" "Your father is a god. I met him when I was researching rare animals in New Mexico. He was the nicest man and had a way with animals. He asked me out, one thing lead to another, and nine months later I had you. But you were born different than other babies. You were born with fox ears and a tail." "WHAT?" I stumbled back and leaned against the wall. "Your father told me later that he would put a spell on you to make you look normal until your 13th birthday or if I die before you get to the camp you are going to. But it turned into a curse and your hair turned silver and your right eye became crimson in color." She explained "So I'm cursed, that's why I look the way I do?" I asked. "Yes. I tried to ask Apollo to remove it but he said that the curse can only be removed by your father, who was missing." "Who was my father? Tell me," I yelled. She said with her last breath, "your father was Pan, god of the wild."


	2. A surprise and a gift

I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I don't own anything but the OCs (but I wish I did. Then I will be rich and could buy Nintendo and be richer)

Haseo POV

"What do you mean my father is Pan?" I cried out, but it was too late. Mom was gone. I just sat there with her lifeless body in my arms fighting the urge to cry. "What am I going to do? I can't just leave her like this, mom needs a proper burial and I need to clean up," I said to Rena who looked just as bad as me. "I agree Haseo, she needs to be buried and you need to clean the blood off of you," said a voice behind me. "Who's there? Show yourself." "Haseo, you can understand stand me? This must also be a power from you god side." I looked down at Rena and said, "Okay, now I can understand animals. What else can happen?" And just as I said that a sharp pain shot through my body as I felt my ears slowly move to the top of my head and a tail shoot out from my lower back. "I just had to say something didn't I?"

"Haseo, where are you? I came to see why you ran home from school," I heard as Atoli walked through the front door. "Haseo, you need to go back. The teachers have been asking everyone what happened and they are looking for you." _Shit. I can't let her into the house she'll see moms body. _"Atoli, I'm around back." I said grabbing a hoodie from the laundry room as I made my way to the back door. Just as I got outside, Atoli ran into me. "Haseo why are you wearing a hoodie in 80 degree weather?" "I'll show you but promise you won't scream." "You're starting to scare me now. Why would I scream?" she said with a look of worry. "Just promise me, ok." Fine. I promise I won't scream."

I looked at her and took off my hoodie and revealed my fox ears and tail. "My god, what happened to you Haseo?" "I can explain what happened," I said. "Get away from me you freak," Atoli screamed as she ran away from me. I just stood there and watched as the only hope of keeping stable left me alone before I broke down and started crying. "You better get inside before somebody sees you fox boy," said a voice. In my entire life there was only one person who ever called fox boy. "Thalia, you don't know how happy I am to see you." "What happened? I saw inside and it looked like a fight broke out," Thalia asked. So I explained everything. "By the gods Haseo. I never knew Pan could have a child. You are in serious danger. Pan can never have a demi-god child. I have to get you to Camp Half blood." "Okay. But before we go, I want to give my mother a burial. It is all I ask for," I said getting up and putting on my hoodie.

_Thalia POV_

As I watched Haseo dig a grave for his mother, I started to cry as I thought about my own mother and how she died while I was a tree. Chiron said she passed quickly and painlessly from cancer. "Haseo let me help you with that. You need to take a break or you will tire yourself out," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you cousin. I will go and get my things and we can leave after we say a few words," Haseo said handing me the shovel and running into the house. 20 minuets later the hole had been finished and we said our goodbyes to her as we buried her in the dirt. "Good bye mom. I hope you are in a better place now," Haseo said with tears forming in his eyes. I put my arms around him in a hug and said, "Every thing will be alright Haseo. Wee need to get moving before a monster shows up and tries to kill us." I reached into my bag and grabbed a little silver whistle and gave it a quick blow. "My friends will be here in a moment to help get you to camp. I will warn you of this. Watch your tongue around them and don't flirt with them. You will find out why in a few seconds."

_Haseo POV_

As I stood there trying to figure out what Thalia meant with the warning, a group of girls about the same age as me walked out of the woods behind my house led by a girl that looked about 11 years old. "Haseo I would like to introduce you to Lady Artemis and her hunters," she said walking over to the group. "Thalia, why have you summoned me in front of this mortal?" Artemis stated aiming her silver bow at me, "And why does he reek of blood?" "Lady Artemis, He is the demi-god I told you about. This is Haseo Inari. The reason I summoned you is he needs our help to get to camp half-blood because of who his father is, and the reason he reeks of blood is because he just buried his mother after she was murdered by a Cyclops." "Why does he need our help to get to the camp?" one of the girls yelled, He is a boy. We don't need the likes of him traveling with us." "Hold your tongue Saku. He is no ordinary half-blood. This boy in front of us is a son of the lost god Pan," Artemis proclaimed to the hunters who started to whisper to themselves. "A child of Pan is always welcome in the hunt. I hereby declare that Haseo Inari is forever welcome as a hunter of Artemis." The girls stood there speechless at what the goddess of the moon had just said. "Haseo, you should feel lucky as you are the only male to ever be allowed to join the hunters," Thalia said. "We should be leaving. Chiron will be waiting for you to arrive," Artemis said as she turned and started to walk back into the woods. I grabbed my things and followed her to my awaiting destiny.

Starting this chapter I will be answering some fan mail I received via PM.

Dear renamonreborn,

Why did you start the first chapter with Haseo dying? And where did you get the idea for it?

Signed, a sad reader.

To answer the question, I figured that it would be a way to set the mood for what happened later in the chapter. To answer the second one, I got the idea from the beginning of God of War.

Hope you guys like the second chapter. Review please.


End file.
